Ben 10 UA: A Serpent's Bite
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: After being bitten by Ssserpent in battle, Gwen falls ill and it's a race against time for Ben and Kevin to save her. The Question is, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Jedi **Master 325 here with a new Ben 10 fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Summary: After being bitten by Ssserpent in battle, Gwen falls ill and it's a race against time for Ben and Kevin to save her. The Question is, will they succeed?

Chapter One:

One morning in the town of Bellwood, an alarm went off at the first national bank. The snake like creature Ssserpent slithered out of the bank with two big sacks of money in his hands. " Excuse me. Do you have a receipt for that big withdrawal of yours?" A familiar voice called out. Ssserpent looked up and saw Ben Tennyson and his friends standing there. " That punchline was real corny Tennyson." Kevin said as he armored up. " Guys, let's just focus on sending Ssserpent back to the Null Void where he belongs." Gwen said as she launched two balls of mana at Ssserpent. Ben turned into Fourarms and charged at Ssserpent. However, the sneaky snake like creature tripped Ben with his tail and he crashed into a mailbox. " Ben!" Gwen cried out, concerned for her cousin.

Kevin saw Ssserpent sneaking up behind Gwen. " Gwen look out!" Kevin called to her, but it was too late. Without warning, Sserpent sunk his fangs into Gwen's shoulder. " Aaah!" she screamed in agonizing pain. Ben pulled Ssserpent off of Gwen and tossed him into the side of a building, knocking him out cold. After the plumbers came to take Ssserpent back to the Null Void, Gwen was getting her shoulder patched up by a medic. " There we go Miss Tennyson, now if your shoulder doesn't heal in three weeks, I'd go see a doctor at a medical facility." The medic said as he finished bandaging Gwen's shoulder and putting her arm in a sling. " Hey guys. How about we head over to Mr. Smoothy for a victory drink." Ben said as he made his way over to his friends.

" Sorry Ben, but I've got homework to do." Gwen said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Kevin's car. " Yeah, and I'm not gonna watch you guzzle down fifteen smoothies." Kevin said as he got in his car. " Your loss." Ben said as he got into his car and drove of to . After Kevin dropped Gwen off. She walked into the house and saw her mother watering the plants. " Hey mom, I'm home." Gwen said as she walked into the living room. " Honey, what happened to your arm?!" Natalie asked worriedly. " A little skirmish with Ssserpent, and I had my arm looked at by a medic. So don't worry mom. Nothing a healing spell won't fix." Gwen said, reassuring her mother only by a little bit. After Gwen walked into her bedroom, she found her spell book and flipped through the pages until she found the healing spell.

Trying to focus her mana on the injury, Gwen winced in pain as she lost her focus. " I see you're trying to fix that arm of yours huh." Gwen turned around and saw Kevin standing in the doorway of her bedroom. " Kevin, how'd you get in here?" Gwen asked, surprised to see her boyfriend. " Your mom let me in." Kevin said as he helped Gwen up. " I've tried using a healing spell to treat the injury on my shoulder, but I'm having trouble concentrating on my mana." " Don't try to rush the healing process Gwen. Just let your arm heal naturally." Kevin said reassuring his frustrated girlfriend. Little did they know, the situation was about to get a whole lot worse for them than they could possibly imagine.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review and I will get chapter two written.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of A Serpent's Bite. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

Later that evening, everyone was eating dinner. Kevin was telling Gwen's parents the time he had to save her from a giant two headed tarantula that Doctor Animo had created in his lab. Gwen immediately countered by telling them the time she had to save Kevin from being eaten by a giant Alligator. Kevin suddenly noticed that his girlfriend was looking awfully paler than normal. " Hey Gwen. you feeling alright? You look awfully pale. you better go lay down." Kevin said worriedly. As Gwen excused herself from the dinner table and went to lay down, her vision blurred and she immediately lost consciousness. " Gwen!" Kevin cried as he ran and caught his girlfriend before she could hit the floor. Frank immediately called 9-1-1 for an ambulance. Later at the hospital, Kevin sat outside with Gwen's parents as the doctor finished his examination.

" So what's wrong with Gwen. Will she be ok doctor?" Frank asked worriedly. The doctor looked at him sympathetically, " I'm afraid your daughter is in a deep, deep coma. We found a toxic substance in her bloodstream that may have caused her to become ill. Right now, we're unsure when she'll wake up, or if she'll ever wake up again." As the doctor left, Kevin walked into the room and sat in a chair next to his girlfriend's bedside. She was hooked up to several monitors, and an oxygen mask was attached to her face. Hearing footsteps behind him, Kevin turned around and saw Ben behind him. " Hey Kev, how is she?" Ben asked, fearing for his cousin's life. " The doctor said she's in a deep, deep coma. And I think I know what started this whole nightmare in the first place. When Ssserpent bit Gwen, his venom found it's way into her bloodstream, causing her to become deathly ill."

" And I know the person to help us." Ben said as he activated the comlink in the Ultimatrix. " If you're calling Azmuth for help, you're wasting your time. That little brainiac probably won't even answer. Kevin said. " I can hear you Kevin Levin. By the way, you're still an idiot!" Kevin looked down and saw Azmuth standing there on the floor. " Azmuth, I'm shocked you left the lab. I was just gonna ask you for information on Ssserpent's species. You didn't have to come all the way here." Ben said as he got down to Azmuth's level. " I figured you're gonna need my help on this mission Ben Tennyson. Ssserpent is an Anacobri, the male Anacobri's venom is toxic to other species, and only the female Anacobri's venom can counteract the male's venom. We'll have to travel to Serpes V to obtain female Anacobri venom, and we'll need to wear protective gear. the atmosphere of Serpes V is toxic to anyone except the Anacobri."

" How much time do we have Azmuth?" Ben asked. " We have five days to get to Serpes V, get the venom we need, and get back. If we fail, your cousin will succumb to the venom in her bloodstream and die." " Then we better get to Serpes V before it's too late." Ben said as he got up. Kevin felt unsure about leaving Gwen's side. " Why don't we take Gwen with us. It will be easier to give her the antidote once we obtain it." Ben said, knowing that Kevin wasn't gonna leave Gwen's side anytime soon. " It's too risky Ben, if we take your cousin out of the hospital in her condition, there's a high chance that she'll die before we even reach Serpes V." Both Ben and Kevin knew that Azmuth was right. As much as they didn't want to leave Gwen behind, they weren't gonna risk her life like that. " What if our enemies attack this place looking for revenge. We can't leave Gwen unprotected." " I'll call Grandpa Max and have him keep an eye on Gwen for us." Ben said. After Max arrived at the hospital, Ben briefed him on what had happened. Ben, Kevin, and Azmuth then boarded Rustbucket III and flew off to make the perilous journey to Serpes V.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Review and I will get chapter three written here soon.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Three

As Rustbucket III made it's way through hyperspace, Ben noticed that the ship was on auto-pilot. He found Kevin in the hangar working on a piece of alien tech. " I figured you'd be down here Kevin. You want to talk about it?" " How do you know that something's wrong with me Tennyson?!" Kevin snapped as he tossed whatever he was working on aside. " Because every time there's something wrong, you always hid in here fixing alien tech, or in your garage working on your car." Kevin knew there was no hiding his problem any longer from his best friend, " Fine, I'm worried about Gwen. What if she dies before we have a chance to get back to earth with the antidote? I love her Ben, I don't want to lose her." He said trying not to cry. " Don't worry Kev, you forget that Gwen is tougher than she looks. We'll get the antidote and have plenty of time to get back to earth and save her."

" I hate to interrupt you two, but did I forget to mention that the Anacobri aren't exactly friendly to Plumbers, and they consider humans and Galvans quite a delicacy." " Well that's just great. Not only do we have to find the antidote on a planet we've never been to, we also have to avoid being eaten." Kevin said grumpily. " That and another problem Azmuth. I won't be able to use the Ultimatrix because the planet's atmosphere is poisonous to anyone except the Anacobri, and Kevin can't armor up in his suit." " I figured that would be a problem, so I made some modifications to your plumbers suits. Kevin, your suit will allow you to absorb any matter on the planet. Ben, your suit is programmed so that if the Ultimatrix times out on you, you will still have the suit on. I recommend you use Swampfire for this mission. The Methanosians can survive in any atmosphere. Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Azmuth said sheepishly.

" We're coming out of hyperspace. Let's suit up and be prepared for any hostile life forms we might find on this planet." Kevin said as he put his suit on and took the ship off auto pilot. Ben and Azmuth put their protective gear on as well. " So how are we gonna be able to know what the female Anacobri look like?" Ben said. " The female Anacobri's head has a smaller hood than the male's. Also the females are more aggressive than the males." As the ship came out of hyperspace, it suddenly came to a stop. " Uh Kevin, why did the ship stop moving? You did refuel it, right?" " Of course I refueled it Tennyson! I always make sure the Rustbucket III has fuel after every mission." " We're not out of fuel, someone's boarding us." Azmuth said in a wary voice. Suddenly, the door to the cockpit was blown open, and in stepped Vulcanus and his cronies.

" Look Vulcanus, we really don't have time for you today. so why don't you just.." Kevin was cut short as Vulcanus grabbed him and tossed him aside. " You and Tennyson have a real thorn in my side as of late. So I'm taking this ship of yours and leaving you two in an escape po.." Vulcanus was interrupted as Ben who was Fourarms knocked him out cold. They then tossed Vulcanus and his cronies into an escape pod and launched it. " Well, now that's out of the way. Let's begin the landing cycle." Kevin said as he got back in the pilots seat. As Rustbucket III began to descend on the planet, one of the engines suddenly exploded. Thanks to Kevin's flying, they managed to safely land without getting hurt. " Great, one of the main engine's is gone! Now how are we gonna get back?!" Kevin shouted in anger. Ben suddenly saw seventeen Anacobri's heading their way. " Uh Kevin, I think we got bigger problems than trying to find a way off this planet."

 **And that is the end of chapter three. Anxious to know what will happen next? Leave a review and I will tell you in chapter four.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

As the Anacobri's slithered towards the trio, Kevin touched the hull of the ship and armored up. Ben quickly changed into Swampfire. Kevin knocked two males aside and saw a female slithering up behind Ben. " Tennyson, behind you!" Ben saw this and tossed some seeds into the ground. Before the female Anacobri could attack, it was tangled up in a bunch of living vines. Kevin held the female's jaws open long enough for Azmuth to milk the venom from it's fangs. " There we got the antidote. Now we just need to find a way off of this rock." Kevin said as they watched the female Anacobri slither away. " Yeah, since Rustbucket III lost one of it's main engines. We can't fly it back to Earth." Ben said. " I figured this would happen, so I arranged for a ride back to Earth for us."

A Galvan ship appeared and the trio boarded it. As they were taking off, Ben looked out the window and saw a village being attacked by an army of techadon robots led by Vulcanus. " Load up those Anacobri eggs gentlemen. I'm gonna make a fortune off of those. " Think again Vulcanus!" Ben shouted as he turned into Swampfire and charged at the criminal. Kevin armored up and destroyed the techadon robots. Ben snared Vulcanus in some vines, trapping him. " You have some nerve attacking these innocent Anacobri's and taking their eggs just to make a fortune." Ben said as he turned back into his human form. " We are forever indebted to you Ben Tennyson for saving the future generation of our village." The leader of the village spoke.

" We'll see to it that Vulcanus is punished for his crimes." Ben said as he led the criminal onto the ship. " Tennyson, we've got a problem. In all the fighting, we lost the antidote." The Anacobri leader was confused. " When we were fighting an Anacobri named Ssserpent, my cousin got bitten by him, and she's become deathly ill as a result. We need venom from a female Anacobri to save her." Ben said. One of the females slithered over to him and dispensed some of it's venom into a vial. " Thank you." Ben said. " It's the least I could do after you saved my eggs." " Let's get a move on Tennyson. The sooner we get back to Earth, the better. The Galvan ship blasted off into the sky and made the jump to hyperspace.

Meanwhile on Earth, Max continued to watch over his comatose granddaughter. Gwen had still not woken up, and the doctors were debating on whether or not to take her off of life support. Max hoped that Ben and Kevin had found the antidote and were on their way back to Earth. Suddenly, Gwen started screaming in agonizing pain, and began to thrash around violently. Her screams alerted the doctors, and they had to restrain her to the bed to keep her steady. " What's happening to her, doctor?!" Max said, concerned for his granddaughter's life. " The poison is probably attacking her nervous system causing her to have these violent muscle spasms. She's also running a nasty fever. Your grandson better hurry with that antidote Max. Bcause I'm not sure how much time your granddaughter here has left."

 **And that is the end of chapter four. Will Ben and Kevin make it back to Earth in time? leave a review, and I will tell you in chapter five.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the final chapter of A Serpent's Bite. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

As the Galvan ship came out of hyperspace, Ben got an incoming call on his badge. " Ben Tennyson here. Is that you Grandpa?" " It's me Ben, I hope you have the antidote, because the doctors want to take Gwen off of life support. I barricaded the door so they can't get in." " Keep them away from Gwen as long as you can Grandpa, we're on our way. Kevin, you better floor it." " On it Tennyson!" Kevin shouted as he hit the accelerator. The ship came roaring into Earth's atmosphere and landed outside the hospital. " We made it, now let's get in there and save your cousin, Tennyson." Kevin said as they bolted into the hospital. " Hi, can you tell us where my cousin's room is at?" The receptionist looked up at the two, " I'm sorry, but no visitors are allowed at this time." Ben was about to use the Ultimatrix and turn into Rath, when Kevin pointed towards the changing rooms. They later emerged wearing scrubs and heard the receptionist telling two doctors where Gwen's hospital room was at.

" Let's go. Gwen's room is on the second floor, and it's the third room on the left." Ben said. The two quickly got in the elevator and headed to the second floor. Once arriving, they found Gwen's hospital room and knocked on the door. " I told you quacks, I ain't letting you pull the plug on my granddaughter!" Max shouted from inside. " Grandpa it's us, Ben and Kevin. let us in." Max let them in. " Why are you two dressed as surgeons?" Max asked, completely confused. " Only way we could sneak past the doctors and avoid getting into trouble." Kevin said as he loaded the antidote into a syringe. " Ok, according to Azmuth. We have to inject the antidote into the spot where Gwen got bitten in order for it to work." Ben said.

Kevin slipped the syringe into Gwen's shoulder and injected the medicine into her. Gwen moaned in pain before finally regaining consciousness. As she woke up, she saw Ben and Kevin staring at her while still disguised as surgeons. " Where am I? And are you two dressed as surgeons?" Gwen asked as she sat up. " First off, you're in the hospital. You got sick after Ssserpent bit you. And if you're wondering why Tennyson and I are dressed as surgeons, lets just say the doctors weren't allowing visitors, and we needed to get the antidote into you before it was too late." Kevin said as he embraced his girlfriend. removing the oxygen mask from her face, Kevin gently kissed Gwen on the lips.

" Eww! Do you two really have to do that?! I'm right here you know!" Ben cried in disgust. " I swear Ben, you act like you're still 10-years old." Gwen said as she laid back down. " What's going on in here?!" The doctor shouted as he stormed in only to notice that Gwen was awake. " Oh, by the way doc. This is for wanting to pull the plug on my girl!" Kevin said as he absorbed some metal and punched the doctor in the face. Gwen giggled as Ben, who had turned into Fourarms, and Max had to pry an angry Kevin off of the terrified doctor. Things were finally back to normal for the gang.

 **The End**

 **And that's the end of this fanfiction. Should I write a new Ben 10 fanfic? Or should I do a rewrite of one my old ones? PM me with your decision.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
